


wrapped around your finger

by sabinelagrande



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: (But Not Very Sorry), But You Can't Tell Me You Didn't See It, Cross-Gen, Dark, I mean really, I'm Going To Hell For This, I'm Sorry, Look Someone Had To, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Tony No, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter never listens. Whether or not it goes well for him is a matter of perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter doesn't exactly have the normal kid's relationship with getting called to the principal's office. When he gets called in, there's a seventy-five percent chance he's going to get to fight bad guys; then again, the other twenty-five percent is the usual kind of stuff that you'd get called to the office for, but Peter's got a pretty good feeling about his chances.

Coulson is standing behind his desk waiting for him; he doesn't sit down even when Peter does. "What's up?" Peter asks. "Trapster again? Goblin sighting? Renegade Octobots?"

"You spend a lot of time with Tony Stark," Coulson says, cutting to the chase.

"He's my friend," Peter says, wondering why he was just called out of math to talk about Tony Stark, not that Tony Stark isn't way more interesting. "Of course I want to spend time with him."

Coulson frowns, in that usual frumpy Coulson way. "Be careful around him."

"Is he supposed to be a bad influence?" Peter asks. "Because I haven't exactly been up until five in the morning drinking and chasing girls." Peter doesn't add that that sounds totally awesome, now that he thinks about it, and is maybe on his list of things to ask Tony about.

"There are other things he might influence you to do," Coulson says darkly, and Peter frowns, puzzled. "He gets around, Parker."

"Are you trying to say that he wants to get around to _me_?" Peter says in disbelief. "I'm not exactly a Hollywood starlet."

"I don't know where you got the idea that it mattered to him," Coulson says.

"So this is what, my official SHIELD notice to stay away?" Peter says. "Now I'm not allowed to have a friend like Tony? I can't have a mentor unless they're checked off on by Nick Fury?"

"At your age, I wanted exactly the same thing," Coulson says. "That doesn't make it a good idea."

Peter looks at him in confusion. "But you're older than Tony."

"I never said I wanted it from Stark," he says, and Peter doesn't ask. "I know how it is. At that age-"

"But you're not at this age," Peter says fiercely. "You haven't been at this age in a long, long time." He stands up, grabbing his bag. "And even when you were, you weren't me."

"Parker," Coulson says in warning, but Peter is already leaving. 

He suddenly can't stand to be at this school for another second. Coulson will either find him an excuse like for all the other absences or Peter will just have to deal with the aftermath, but Peter's not doing this any more today. He stashes his bag in the usual place and suits up, hopefully to go and swing off some anger.

It doesn't help, because Coulson's words, his insinuations don't leave Peter's head. Coulson has no idea what he's talking about, and Peter wants to punch him for it. Tony isn't some random creeper who's interested in teenagers. He's interested in _Peter_. He wants to be Peter's _friend._ Peter understands how this could all look a little sketchy, but nobody ever seems to trust Tony with anything. They apparently also don't trust Peter enough to say no if it came down to that; he knows they don't trust him to decide if he wants this for himself or not.

It's not a conscious decision to head over to Tony's place, but Peter's not surprised to find himself heading that way anyway. Tony's not doing much of anything that Peter can tell when Peter gets there, just standing in his office looking kind of scenic. He looks good; he's wearing a suit that must have cost as much as the Helicarrier, sharp as a tack. Of course he fills it out perfectly, because it was made just for him, made to make him look as hot as possible, and it's doing its job well. 

Coulson has been putting stupid things in his head.

"Hey, kiddo," Tony says, grinning widely.

"Hey," Peter says, and Tony frowns.

"You don't sound so great," he says. "Come on, let me show you something I've been working on."

Of course Tony's got a new piece of tech sitting carelessly in the corner of his office that is the coolest thing that Peter has seen, well, all week, because let's be honest, Peter sees a lot of cool tech. Tony seems like he's in a good mood today, more so than usual, and it's kind of infectious, the energy that he has. Peter's bad day is evaporating bit by bit; Tony just has that kind of magic sometimes.

Peter doesn't even know how it happens, because it feels that natural; one minute he's oohing and aahing over things he's not a hundred percent sure he understands, and then he's against the wall, Tony holding him there. Peter is pretty sure that one of them is supposed to stop this now, that cooler heads are supposed to prevail. But then Tony is leaning in, and Peter is lifting up his mask, and Tony's mouth is on his. Tony tastes like- well, Tony doesn't taste like much of anything, just kinda tastes like mouth, if that's a thing you can taste like. 

Peter didn't expect his first real makeout session to be quite so prickly, somebody's beard scratching the delicate skin around his mouth. It's not bad, though, just an interesting thing to add to the long list of intensely interesting things that are happening right now. This stupid, stupid mask is getting in the way, wanting to slip down over his nose. Peter finally gives up, pulling it off and tossing it onto the floor, because it just doesn't matter right now. Tony Stark doesn't know a Midtown High student from Adam; there's ten kinds of surveillance in this room, but Peter doesn't care at all. Tony's his friend, and Tony might not have a use for a secret identity, but he's been really good so far about keeping other people's a secret. Maybe it's even a good thing. Tony's a friend, a mentor, and maybe he could be someone Peter could talk to about other stuff, the rest of his life.

He is a billionaire industrialist and everything, but Peter's problems can't be that foreign, right? I mean, they're both superhero geniuses, if nothing else.

Tony doesn't seem to mind about the mask, doesn't even break off from Peter's lips long enough to study his face. Now he has a knee in between Peter's, and Peter doesn't know if the raging hard-on he has is really awkward or really appropriate. He doesn't know what kind of thing this is at all, what the endgame is supposed to be. He can feel Tony's cock against him, oh god, that's Iron Man's cock, he is attached by the lips to Iron Man and this is actually happening, no one is turning away.

Tony starts to move his hips, and Peter clutches at his back. Okay, now Tony is definitely humping him, and Peter is so okay with that, you have no idea. Every time Tony moves he grinds against Peter's cock, and this is all going to be over so fast that Peter can't even stand the idea of it. He tries to think about something else than the fact that an incredibly hot guy that he's had a crush on pretty much since they met is holding him down and kissing him. He tries to think about something unsexy, chimpanzees, figure skaters, Agent Coulson- that last one doesn't work so well and that in itself is kind of weirdly distracting. He tries to remember why he thought it was a good idea not to think about what's happening to him, about the way Tony has now moved on to his earlobe, is sucking and biting at it while he talks, saying something about how it's so good and so hot and how Peter should give it up for him, and Peter thinks that is the best idea that anyone has ever had _ever_.

He comes hard, right into his suit, do not pass go, do not collect $200. He feels limp, boneless; he rests his head against the wall for a while, feeling a little spacey. Tony just stays with him, holding him there, kissing his neck softly as he comes down.

He finally comes back to himself, straightening so he can look at Tony, and Peter realizes this is the first time they've ever actually looked each other in the face, no masks. Peter's still shaky, unsure what to do, so he looks down at Tony's body instead. He frowns, confused. "You didn't, did you?"

Tony runs a hand through Peter's sweat-damp hair, smoothing it back. "It's fine."

"No, no, please, I want to help," Peter says, not even sure why he's saying it, why this is a thing he wants so badly.

Tony gives him a look that's kind of fond and kind of amused. "I'd prefer it if you took off your glove."

Peter raises his hand to his mouth, not wanting to let go of Tony entirely, tugging the glove off with his teeth and dropping it onto the floor. Tony unzips his pants, and Peter quails for a second, because then Tony's cock is out, right there, hard and waiting for him. It's too late to back out now, too late to take any of this back. Tony takes Peter's hand, licking the palm in a totally filthy way that makes Peter want to get hard again, and then he leads it downwards, slowly enough that Peter knows he's giving him time to reconsider. Peter doesn't have time for that, can't let himself sit there and find a way to give up.

Tony makes a noise of surprise when Peter pulls his hand out of his grasp and puts it on his dick instead. Peter doesn't know what he's doing at all; everything seems all backwards. He tries again, repositioning his hand, and there, that's better. The angle still seems all messed up, but the concept's really not that hard. It's not hard to keep his hand moving, to keep going even as Tony moans and takes his mouth again, kissing him so hard that his head is pushed back against the wall. It isn't much time at all before Tony groans into his mouth and comes, all over the front of Peter's suit.

Tony looks glassy-eyed and satisfied when he pulls away. Tony looks down at Peter's costume; his smile is smug, but most of Tony's smiles are smug. "Sorry about that," Tony says, reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief and handing it to Peter. 

Peter cleans himself up, but he still feels a little dirty. He feels sticky and sweaty, and he wonders if this means he gets to say his first time was with Iron Man. It feels less heady when he realizes that there are probably an incredible number of people who get to say that.

"You okay there, kiddo?" Tony asks, panting a little.

"You know, it's kind of a creepy time to call me that," Peter says, wincing.

Tony considers this. "Point."

Peter frowns. "This would look really bad if anybody found out, huh."

Tony looks incredibly relieved, and somehow that makes Peter feel a little small. "Yeah. I don't think anyone else would quite understand." Tony kisses him again, but then he lets Peter go. Peter doesn't know quite what to do, so he picks up his glove and pulls it back on. He realizes then that some of Tony's come is still on his hand, because it feels a little squishy; this whole suit is going to need a really thorough cleaning. Thank God he doesn't have a stain on his crotch, small mercies and everything.

Tony looks like he's about to say something, but all of a sudden, Peter's communicator beeps. Before Fury can actually see him, he grabs his mask from the floor and hurriedly puts it on. "Yeah, Nick?" he says, and Fury looks as pleased by Peter's familiarity as usual- which is to say not at all.

"We have a disturbance near Midtown. The team is already en route. Sending you coordinates now."

"On it, chief," Peter says quickly. "Spider-Man, out."

"Duty calls," Tony says, with a funny smile on his face.

"As usual," Peter replies. "I'll see you soon."

"My door's always open," Tony says, smiling, even though Peter knows that's not really the truth; he can show up all he wants, but when he's looking for a superhero playboy businessman, the chances there will be anyone behind the door when he opens it are not great.

Peter heads out the window, bypassing the door entirely. Maybe the time it takes to get to the fight will help him clear his mind. He doesn't think the fight will, not when he's known to be distractible in general. It's what he does, though. It doesn't matter what else- maybe who else, right this second- there is to bother him, the job comes first. He doesn't look back to see if Tony waves, if he turns away, if he frowns, if he puts his head in his hands in turmoil. He doesn't really want to know.

When he sees Coulson next, Coulson looks at him like he knows everything, like everything Peter has done is written in red right across his forehead. Peter would never say a word, but maybe he doesn't have to. Maybe he did a really stupid thing- okay, he definitely did a really stupid thing, and Coulson was right to warn him off, in light of what happened.

But Tony's there the next time Peter goes to his office, and he's smiling, and Peter's pretty sure he's going to keep on doing really stupid things for a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Never have I ever done it," Ava says. They're on stakeout this evening, waiting for a villain's not-so-cryptic clues as to his latest attack to pay off. It's been an hour now, almost an hour and a half, and there's still no sign of him.

"As in, gone all the way?" Sam asks.

"Yeah," she says.

Peter freezes.

_Peter's legs go right up like it's nothing, knees resting on Tony's shoulders. "I love how flexible you are," Tony says, chuckling, like it's supposed to be a surprise that Peter's pretty acrobatic. Peter's not even sure why this is supposed to be uncomfortable; it might be if he minded being so close to Tony, having Tony boxing him in like this, weighing him down, but Peter figures that's pretty integral to the whole process. Tony's about to have sex with him, after all._

"I join you in this," Danny says, and Peter looks away, not wanting to face any of them.

"Me too," Luke says.

"Really?" Sam asks. "Sounds like you're wasting time."

_Tony takes his fingers out, wiping them on the bedsheet like it didn't cost a thousand dollars or whatever. "Are you ready for me?" he asks._

_"As I'll ever be," Peter says, even though he's completely terrified and has no idea what he's doing._

_"Just take a deep breath," Tony says, positioning himself at Peter's entrance, "and let it out slowly."_

_Peter's breath feels shaky, hard to catch. When he relaxes on the exhale, that's when Tony starts to push inside of him, which is a dirty, dirty trick._

"Yeah, well," Luke grumbles. "It's not hard to be a virgin when your boyfriend took a vow of chastity."

Danny doesn't look perturbed by this revelation. "Sexual activity requires the outpouring of strong energies-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know all about your energy," Luke says.

"With training and time, as I can harness more of these energies and bring them into balance, I can try again," Danny says.

"Not after last time," Luke says firmly. "You're not going to an ashram for six weeks over a blowjob."

"You guys are so weird," Ava says, shaking her head. "What if you just did it _at_ an ashram?"

"I didn't think of that," Danny says, after a pause.

 _It hurts, of_ course _it hurts, he's putting something that's pretty big where it's really not supposed to go. But Tony's hitting the spot inside him that makes him light up, the one Peter doesn't have a name for- okay, it's his prostate, but that word is really not sexy as all. It deserves a better one. It doesn't make it not hurt, but it feels really good, and one is more important to Peter right now than the other one._

"Well, I've done it," Sam says proudly.

Ava gives him a look. "No you haven't."

"Just because you don't know her doesn't mean she's imaginary," Sam says.

"Not existing is the part that makes her imaginary," Luke says.

_Peter cries out when he comes, pushing back hard onto Tony's cock. Tony holds him through it, stroking his cock to wring everything he's got out of him. Peter's done, totally spent, one of his knees starting to slide down Tony's arm._

_"I wonder if I could keep fucking you until you came again," Tony says, low, kinda growly. Tony's hand on his cock is actually a little uncomfortable, as sensitive as he's feeling. He can't decide if he wants to leave or stay, whether he wants it over or not._

_"Never know until you try," Peter says breathlessly, because it's what Tony wants from him; Peter's just going to let him make the call on this one._

"What's her name, then?" Ava challenges.

Sam pauses for a minute. "Sue."

"Okay, now I know you pulled a name out of your butt," Luke says.

"And why is that?" Sam asks.

"We are positioned within eyesight of the Baxter Building," Danny says.

"Look, I could if I wanted to," Sam argues.

_Tony finally pulls out, and Peter feels sore, slick, empty. He feels hollowed out; he can feel where Tony came inside of him, and he doesn't know if that's supposed to be gross or hot. He realizes very suddenly that holy shit, they didn't use a condom, this is bad, this is so bad, Peter knows he's clean but- it's not that he doesn't trust Tony, because he does, but Tony's been with a lot of people, and anything could happen._

_"Hey," Tony says softly, kissing him. "It's okay. Everything's okay."_

_"I know," Peter replies, and his voice sounds thin, even to his own ears. Tony doesn't let him go, just keeps kissing him and kissing him._

"Waiting on you, Parker," Ava says, and it's hard to turn around and face them, but Peter does it.

"Don't you guys know this is a drinking game?" Peter says, glad they can't see how furiously he's blushing in the half-dark of the rooftop. "How is it supposed to be fun if you're just talking to each other? It's like really lame Truth or Dare."

"I have some of this wheatgrass smoothie left," Danny offers.

"Is that what smells?" Peter asks. "Either way, it's a stupid game."

"Yup, Parker's a virgin," Sam says confidently.

"But everybody else is," Ava says, "so why be so embarrassed?"

"Because it's embarrassing," Peter says.

"Who was she?" Danny asks.

"There wasn't a she," Peter says, his eyes going wide when he realizes what that sounded like. "I mean, there wasn't anybody, because I haven't had sex. And when the Frightful Four attack and we get creamed because we're not on our guard, you can tell Fury all about how finding out whether I was a virgin was so much more important than keeping watch."

No one says anything for a while. "We were just messing around, man," Luke said finally.

He turns around, looking resolutely at the city below. "Mess around on your own time."

_It's an hour or two later when he wakes up to Tony kissing the back of neck, holding him tightly, pressing his hard cock against his ass. "Round two before you go?"_

_Peter hadn't thought about going, though deep down he knew he'd have to. "Sure," he says, and then Tony is pressing into him, and the whole thing starts again._

"Jeez," he hears Ava say. "Wonder what got into him."


End file.
